For half a day off
Info In order for Alan to have a good birthday, Magda decided to maintain world peace. Objective Persuade Shana. Persuade Brala. Persuade Shatina. Rewards EXP +500 Diamond +50 Transcript Story Chat 1 Rebecca: Sword belt? That's a good idea. I haven't taken any similar commission. After all, those noble ladies won't have a chance to enter the battlefield. It would be great if we can add some lace ribbon to the sword... Let me think about it... Magda: Take your time. Vivian, where's the tea? Why it takes so long for you to prepare it? Coco: Magda! Dada Dada! It's me. Out of your expectation, huh? Hahaha! Maid: Hey you! Stop right there! Who are you! How dare you trespass on private property!! Ah--! Miss, run!! Coco: Oops, the maid runs pretty fast. I was caught up! Magda! Help! Magda and Rebecca: ... Maid: Um... Mi-miss... do you really know her? Sorry, I saw her rushing into the house with a bomb and I thought that she was going to blow up the house... Magda: Cough... It's fine. It's just a misunderstanding. Go take some rest and find the shoe you lost on your way back. Be careful not to get hurt... Maid: Yes, my lady... Um... That's embarrassing... Coco: Oh, do you have a guest? Am I coming at a wrong time? Magda: Please excuse me for the fuss, Miss Rebecca. This is my friend, she's also... a weapon expert. Rebecca: It was the first time I saw someone rushing into a friend's house fully armed. Orens are really interesting creatures. Coco: Even if you are a friend of Dada, you can't touch my ears casually! I am pissed off! Magda: ..Coco, put the bomb away. Do you want me to be homeless tonight? Miss Rebecca, can we discuss about the sword belt some other day? I've already told you about the basic needs. Can you draw a draft of the design for me within three days? Rebecca: You really will pose a challenge to me, Miss Ellenstein. Although Mr. Alan's birthday is around the corner, but for three days, I am afraid that it's not enough for me to prepare all the materials. After all, it is a brand new field. Everything I do must be perfect! Magda: (That's not what Miss Rebecca told me in her own store...) Coco: Sword belt, what sword belt? Like this? Coco has a lot of these. Do you need reference? Though it's very small, it is actually very important on the battlefield. It has to be reliable, light and easy to use... Rebecca: Huh? Little Oren, take a seat and let's have a talk? Coco: Don't call me little Oren, I have name! Magda: (...So Coco and Miss Rebecca start to chat with each other... I have no chance of getting a word in, who am I, where am I, isn't this my house?) Maid: My lady, Miss Rebecca, and this... cough, honorable guest, please have some tea and snacks. Coco: Ah! Wait! Miss tailor you makes me completely forget about why I'm here. Never mind. Dada, I had a dream last night! Rebecca: We haven't finished our conversation- forget it, the inspiration must be recorded immediately! Miss Ellenstein, please excuse me for leaving in advance. Ah, I can feel the gushing inspiration, Miss Ellenstein, thank you! Magda: (...I've never seen the fanatical look of Miss Rebecca.) Miss Rebecca, watch your steps! Vivian, please walk Miss Rebecca out. Ok. Coco, what did you dream of last night? Coco: Coco dreamed of a brand new bomb formula! Coco must be a genius!! Magda: Wait, look at the dark circles around your eyes. Don't tell me you wake up in the middle of the night last night... Coco: That's right, I made it all night! But I don't know why a shorty has been watching Coco recently. No matter where I went to do the experiments, there would always be someone splashing water on my bombs and I couldn't stop them. That really pissed me off! Magda: ... Coco: So Coco decide to go out of town to test my new bomb, but it is dangerous to go out of town alone... By the way, dada, have you just mentioned Captain Alan? Magda: Ah, absolutely not, you must have misheard. Coco: Really? Coco heard you talking about Alan's birthday and the sword belt... I seem to know what... Magda: Good friends should help each other. Do you want me to find a bodyguard to go out of town with you? Coco: I have changed your mind! Coco wants to go out with the City Guard, so I can experiment with new bombs at any time!! The bombs Coco made are very useful. I won't be a burden for them! Magda: ...About this, I can't help. Coco: How come, I know Dada and Mr. Alan are good friends. Isn't it a piece of cake for you? Magda: Of course not. The City Guard has their own rules in recruiting new members... I can't make any request that put Mr. Alan in dilemma. Coco: Coco can make this request myself! Magda: ...? Coco: I see! What about Dada writing a letter to Mr. Alan to invite him to the alley! Coco can set up a bomb array there in advance, and if he refuse, Coco will blow him up, bang~! Magda: No way!! Coco: Ah, why not? I can show him the strength of Coco as well. It's killing two birds with one stone... Coco is joking. Don't look at me with such terrible look! What do you say I should do, Dada? What about I going to the village to get ten pounds of meat jerky and put them at the door of the City Guard? How many meat jerky weigh ten pounds? One, two, five, eight, sever... Sob... I can't figure it out... Magda: Stealing... I mean, it's not good to take someone else's things. If you did so, Mr. Alan's dormitory would be surrounded by more than twenty Orens. And if he got angry, Coco wouldn't have any chance to enter the City Guard! Coco: How can I make him happy! Alan is patrolling every day, and I have no idea what he likes... Ah, I see! Magda: Wha... what are you talking about! Coco: Sometimes it is really late that he works, it's natural that Dada you don't know, but we Orens know everything. Anyway, Dada, let's help him solve all the troubles that may occur on the patrol route secretly! Magda: Huh?! Coco: When he ends his patrol early, Dada can invite him for a cup of tea and hand him the gifts personally. Then he would be happy and it would be easy for him to agree to my request. Perfect plan! Oh, Coco is a genius! Let's do it! Magda: ... Story Chat 2 Coco: Stop! Brala! Bring Dada's wallet back!! You don't want to try the latest No. 712 bomb, right? Brala: Oops, Miss Ellenstein has found a great helper today. It's not fun, not fun at all! Magda: Don't leave. Wait, I have something important to discuss with you. Brala: Yawn*, I'm sleepy. Better go back to sleep... It seems that someone is talking, ah, I can't hear a word- Coco: It's something very important! Brala: Calm down! Calm down! Coco, don't take out these dangerous things at the doorstep of my house! It's dangerous to be seen by little kids. I have several kids in my home, remember? Magda: Brala, I am here to tell you that the circus outside the town has sent out some free tickets. The boss sent me ten tickets, but unfortunately I have a tight schedule that day. Who should I give them to? Oh, my head aches. Maybe I should go back home to sleep. Brala: What? Then let Brala help you solve this! As a real friend of you, how can I turn a blind eye to your troubles! Magda: Um... Alright. I did a great favor to the Boss of the circus. Ask me for more if you find the tickets not enough. Remember, it's only available on July 5th! Brala: I know, I'll bring all my friends, children~ All orens of the slums~! Thanks, Miss Ellenstein, in this case, here's your wallet! Magda: What! When did you take my wallet again! Story Chat 3 Coco: Where are we going? Dada, I smell a little ominous... Magda: You will know when we arrive. Shana: This is a dead end! Miss Ellenstein~! Coco and Shana: It's you!! Magda: Huh?! Coco: It's her who asked people to splash water during Coco's experiment! I see, Dada takes Coco to seek revenge!! Magda: Huh?! Is there any misunderstanding? Please put the weapon down, Coco, Shana! Coco: Shana?! She is the strong and tall guardian of the slums?! Shana: I am not. You have mistakes me for someone else. Coco: I knew it. How can Shana be a shorty who's barely the same height as me... Shana: Hey! You call me a shorty? Coco: Of course, or else I'm talking about Mr. Shana? It is said that Mr. Shana is not only tall and handsome, but also very gentle, and he always grants the civilian whatever is requested. No one is comparable to him! Shana: Hmph.. Hmph! Even if you say so... Forget it! Magda, what's the matter you want me to help? Magda: ...Ah, this is the case... because of some important tings that I can't tell you details of, I hope that on July 5th, you can pay special attention to the order of the slums... Shana: Hmm? What thing is inconvenient to tell me the details about? Are you nobles planning to do something in the slums? If you don't explain it to me, I can't give me promise, Miss Ellenstein. Coco: What? So you really are Mr. Shana?! Shana: I told you I am not! I see. Anyway, it's always my responsibility to main the order of the slums. I will send more people patrolling on that day. Magda, please take her away! Magda: ...Thank you very much. Remember, July 5th! Coco: Are we leaving? Dada, tell me secretly, is she... Story Chat 4 Shatina: Are you talking about the patrol? This is a bit troublesome. Magda: Huh?! But... Shatina: Staff arrangement, time allocation, um, and I have to communicate with the City Guard to avoid unnecessary conflicts... Merely thinking about it makes me feel headaches already. What about you talking about this with others, for example Carlos... Magda: No, Miss Shatina! I mean, do you want to communicate with the City Guard about this? Shatina: Hmm? You sound suspicious. Is July 5th a special day? Magda: It is just an ordinary working day! Don't pay attention to these details, Miss Shatina. I know that the Merc Corp doesn't have any particularly cumbersome tasks recently. You are all free in the city, right? Otherwise, you won't have time to hold the wonderful tea party. Shatina: Alright, Miss Magda. I can help in return for your favor. Haha, interesting, it's common for our mercenary to murder someone, but it's really the first time for us to maintain law and order. Interesting. As you wish, I will take this commission. After all, it's my subordinates who would be responsible for solve the trouble. Magda, would you like to have a drink with me? Magda: I have teenager by my side. It's inconvenient to go to the tavern. Thank you, Miss Shatina, we can have a drink on a later date! Coco: I'm no longer an under-aged Oren!! Coco has already been an adult who can support herself!! Story Chat 5 Magda: Phew... Everything goes exactly as planned! There shouldn't be anything wrong I guess. Maid: My lady, Captain Alan from the City Guard pays you a visit. Magda: So early? I mean, let him in. Alan: Miss Ellenstein! I hope that I didn't bother you, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Not at all. Have a seat, please. Um... How come you are free today? I remember that at this time you should be patrolling? Alan: Yes, but things goes unexpectedly smooth today, so the patrol has been ended very early, and the trivial matters have been finished by the members. So... Magda: Really? Alan: Yeah! The slums and tavern are all in peace. And the Orens who are likely to make some troubles are somewhat missing. The aristocrats in the city are also well-behaved. It's just... Magda: Just what? Alan: I don't know why the mercenaries all stand on the street. I do not know what they want to do. That makes me feel a little weird... Maybe I need to have a talk with their Boss someday. I have been talking about my work for quite a while. Does Miss Ellenstein feel bored? I... I... Miss Ellenstein, I bought a cake for you... Magda: Huh? For me? Then... what about the guardsmen? Alan: I will buy another one for them later! This... this is for Miss Ellenstein! Magda: But the cake is food with high-calorie. I don't want to gain weight. What should I do... Alan: Ah... That's right. Um... I... Magda: I'm just kidding! I know, today is Mr. Alan's birthday, and of course I will not reject your cake! Alan: Huh--?! You... you know... You know that today is my birthday? Magda: Of course! And I have prepared a gift for you. Here you are. Check it? Alan: Thank you, Miss Ellenstein, I... I didn't expect you to remember... Magda: Of course I remember. I have noticed that the sword belt that you wear is worn, so I asked Miss Rebecca to customize one for you. Miss Coco also gave a lot of suggestions. Would you like to give it a try? If there is anything inappropriate, I can ask Miss Rebecca to make some alterations. Alan: It... it's perfect. I have never received such a great gift, thank you, I don't know how to show my gratitude. I... I will take full use of it to guard you, guard Finsel! Magda: Ok, I don't think about Finsel now. Mr. Alan, do you need to patrol tonight? If not, what about staying here for dinner? Alan: Ah, no, listen to your arrangements! I, I mean, listen to you. Coco: Wow! The circus is so fun, I'd like to go again!!! Huh?... Wait! Do I forget something important...? Um... Can't think of any... Forget it! Circus, haha, circus... I want to o to the circle again in my dream... zZZ... Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript